<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star-Struck by BeTheSammyToMyDean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488074">Star-Struck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheSammyToMyDean/pseuds/BeTheSammyToMyDean'>BeTheSammyToMyDean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wincest Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday boy Sam, College Sam, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Not actual unrequited love, Stanford Era, Stanford Sam, exotic dancer Dean, implied lapdance, implied sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheSammyToMyDean/pseuds/BeTheSammyToMyDean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is celebrating his birthday at a strip-club when he sees his big brother on stage as an exotic dancer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wincest Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star-Struck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Holy shit."</p><p>It had started out as a pretty normal birthday. None of Sam's birthdays had been very normal though, so this was probably the most normal in anyone's eyes. Anyone who didn't know about the whole world of vampires, werewolves, and other monsters. Sam turned twenty-one that day, which was the legal drinking age in America so obviously his college friends decided that the only appropriate way to celebrate his birthday was to take him to a strip club. They of course knew of Sam's preferences since he was their friend, so they took him to one that did not only have women but also men. Which is what any strip-club should have, or at least in Sam's eyes. He had not really made a definite choice between men and women and his attraction for either side, Sam didn't really care enough about it to put a label on it either. The first year he arrived at Stanford he had been in a relationship with a woman, but later on he had dabbled in fun things with men and he liked both. A lot. Of course he had already known that he was attracted to guys, seeing that he had always been attracted to the one and only true role-model he ever had in his life: Dean.</p><p>To explain Sam's shock in the beginning: the same role-model was standing on stage in the strip club right now. Not as a guard or as anything that could easily be explained, but as an exotic dancer, clad in only a skimpy little outfit. Which Sam had never imagined his brother t be able to do so. Hell, the Dean he knew was stiff and awkward and would rather chew off his own foot before being caught dancing in public. Sam was shocked and in awe and star-struck. He had no idea where to look but he was sure that Dean could not see him due to the bright lights directed at the stage. Or at least he hoped so because he did not want Dean to be able to see him.</p><p>Dean wasn't the only one on said well-lit stage. He was the one in the middle, using one of the poles to dance in very sinful ways. Like he had done as a joke once when they were kids at a fire station and Dean had slid down and told Sam he was a stripper. That was a strange memory to think of right now. The other two on the stage dancing as well were female and even though their breasts were basically naked, Dean was the one getting most of the attention. He was gorgeous, he always had been. Even before Sam left for Stanford. That was basically the biggest reason why Sam left in the first place. But of course the entire universe hated Sam and there Dean was again, Sam's wet dream right on stage, on Sam's goddamned birthday. It was weird how the world worked was it not? Maybe this was his birthday gift from God: one to remind him that even though Dean was practically laid out on a plate in front of him, Sam could still never have him. Never. Ever.</p><p>Sam wanted to leave. Or at least a part of him did, the part that could still think rationally. That part was not very big though and it was pretty much immediately being taken over by the not-so-rational part of his mind that just wanted to see Dean Winchester naked, something that many people did. Sam wanted it the most though. Out of all people in the world, he wanted this the most. Sam felt safe at this moment. Not only because Dean was close and Dean was his big brother who would always protect him so subconsciously Sam felt saver with him close, but also because Dean wasn't able to see him and thus wasn't able to recognize him. Sam was seated near the back of the room and the bright lights that shone upon Dean probably made it impossible for the exotic dancer to see much else other than shadows. Those lights also lit up Dean's chest in a great way and made him look even more muscled. </p><p>Of course Sam had questions about the situations running through his mind, such as: why is my brother posing as an exotic dancer? It was terribly confusing. His big brother was tougher than any diamond, witty, charming, never took anyone's shit and now he was dancing on a stage in a... Sam could only describe it as a slutty cop outfit. And the only reason why he could see that was because of the empty holster and the fact that Sam himself had worn something similar to it to a dress-up party once. Sam had just worn the pants with it. Which weren't a part of Dean's outfit. No, his dick was only covered by some tight... Panties? Holy shit, was Dean wearing panties? Sam suddenly realised that yes, his brother was wearing panties. Now this got Sam even more interested in what the hell was going on at the moment.</p><p>"He's kinda hot, huh?" Sam looked to his side, eyeing one of his best friends, Evan, who's idea it had been to go to the strip-club in the first place. He was a great guy really, but Sam sort of wished that he had been taken somewhere else. But he guessed that at the same time it was normal to be taken to a strip-club because yeah, he turned twenty-one and his friend had just wanted to show him the world of legal drinking and getting drunk and the wonders of strip-clubs and such. And Sam didn't really want to be a bitch and say that he rather have stayed home, even if that was really what he would have preferred.</p><p>Protest. Sam should protest to that. He was not looking at his brother like that. No way in hell did he think that Dean was hot. Nope. "I-"</p><p>Evan shook his head, holding up a finger to shush Sam and then waving his hand a little. He looked kind of tipsy. Sam felt kind of tipsy too. "Don't worry man, I've noticed you staring. Dude, I can't even take my eyes off him and I'm straight." Sam didn't know what to say to this. How did one tell their friend that he had been staring at the man on stage for two reasons, one being that the guy was hot and the other reason being that the guy was his brother? Yeah, Sam had no idea how to start that conversation so perhaps it was better if he just didn't do it. He shouldn't even try to start it. "He has the most delicious ass, doesn't he? Like really round. Bouncy. And those lips, they can't be on a guy. Do you think they're natural?" Thanks Evan for pointing out the hottest parts of Sam's brother's body and face. Thanks. That was really wonderful. Not at all annoying because Sam had already been having an existential crisis about his feelings and his arousal and what not. "I bet he is amazing at blowjobs. He has to be with those lips."</p><p>"What are you guys talking about? About hot guy cop up there?" Jessica asked, leaning over closer to the two friends. She was the girl Sam had been in a relationship with the first year he arrived at Stanford, also the girl who had helped him realise that he wasn't just attracted to men or women. They had broken up in a mutual way and they were now friends. Sam could really not ask for better friends. Or well, he would like some friends that didn't talk about his brother in this way though. But in their defence: they didn't know that Dean was his brother. And again in their defence: Dean was <em>really </em>hot. Like a fucking model or something. Hunting life had done his body good. He was muscled from the constant working out and man, Sam kind of wanted to lick his thighs because he just knew there had to be freckles there.</p><p>Evan nodded, "Yeah. I was asking Sam if he thought the guy's lips were real or not."</p><p>Jessica pursed his lips and shook her head, obviously convinced that Dean's lips were fake. Sam scoffed. 'They're real." He said, taking another big gulp of his beer. He'd been drinking beer since he was what, sixteen? With an alcoholic dad and a brother who was heading the same way, it was a given that he was raised with alcohol in his life. Sam had also drank some shots of vodka or something too, or whatever Evan had served him. He'd just drank it because it was his birthday. Jessica looked at Sam, surprised. "What? They're just plump but they're real."</p><p>"Do you know him?" Jessica asked, her eyes wide while she stared at the college boy. Realisation struck her a little while later, thoughts probably delayed by the amount of liquor she had put in herself. "No way." She started giggling, eyes sparkling. "Is he that crush you kept talking about?" Sam didn't say anything, just looked away and took another few gulps of his beer. Jessica gasped, "No way! Evan seriously, we have to pay this guy for a- a moment with Sam! It will be the best birthday ever!"Sam tried to protest, he really did. Maybe a little lamely and quietly but he did try to. But Evan just didn't listen. He drunkenly got up and walked over to the stage, asking one of the guards a question. Sam hoped he was just interviewing him about his work-out routine but then Sam saw Evan hand the guy some money and oh great. Just fucking great. Evan walked back with a big smile on his face, looking like a complete idiot. </p><p>"What did you do?" Sam hissed, barely audible over the loud music. He kind of wanted to get up and get himself away from this place, not wanting to be anywhere near this place when something was going to happen that involved his brother- the same brother Sam had left only a few years ago- and that skimpy outfit of his. It was his birthday, Sam didn't want it to be ruined by Dean finding out about his incestuous thoughts.</p><p>"Nothin' you need to worry about. I jus' told the bodyguard that you have a crush on the hot guy on that stage." Evan happily said as he sat down, looking completely satisfied with himself. Sam was trying to sink back into his chair when he noticed that Dean hopped off the stage, talking to the bodyguard for a while and clearly counting the money Evan had handed the guard. "You're gonna get the best lap-dance of your life."</p><p>Great. Just fucking great. Sam was going to get a lap-dance from his actual brother. Or at least that's what Evan had paid for, but Dean wasn't going to actually do it. As soon as Dean noticed that Sam was there he would just be disgusted and leave and never ever want to speak to Sam again. Happy birthday. Just as Sam wanted to get up and leave by running away, Dean stepped in front of him, smirking down at Sam. There was no way Dean couldn't recognize him, but nothing in his expression said that he was angry or disgusted or weirded out. "I heard that you're a birthday boy, hmm?" Dean moved to get onto Sam's lap, facing him. Uh. Was he really getting a lap-dance? This wasn't actually happening, was it? "You deserve a birthday gift from your crush, don't you?" Sam whimpered a little when Dean started moving, grinding down on Sam, leaning in to press his face closer to Sam's ear. "Happy birthday little brother. See you at my motel room tonight, huh? I'll give you an even better birthday gift then."</p><p>Sam let out a shaky breath and nodded his head a little, putting his hands on Dean's hips. Oh. Well that was not what he expected. Happy birthday indeed, huh?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>